Stupid Liar
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: Tsuna couldn't help but think that he should have seen this coming; with those hidden glances full of affection that weren't for him, the concealed smile, and the obvious lies. 8027 Inspired by the Korean song 'Stupid Liar' By Big Bang. Complete!


**Title: Stupid Liar  
Pairing: 8027 (YamamotoxTsuna)  
Rating: K+  
****Word Count: 1917  
Summary: Tsuna couldn't help but think that he should have seen this coming; with those hidden glances full of affection that weren't for him, the concealed smile, and the obvious lies. Inspired by the Korean song 'Stupid Liar' By Big Bang.  
**

Tsuna was currently sitting in the comfort of his couch; holding a picture of him and Yamamoto close to his chest. They'd been dating for months now, they were a seemingly happy couple; even with Mafia issues. Unfortunately; as of three days ago, Tsuna's found out a secret. Yamamoto was cheating on him.

Unfortunately; he had yet to find out who this person was. But from the rumors and light and high pitched voice; he could tell it was a girl.

Tsuna should've known it was too good to be true; Dame-Tsuna with the school's best baseball student and idol.

His gaze lazily drifted over towards his phone that had started to ring; after a few seconds of debating whether to pick it up or not, his hand automatically answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tsuna! It's Yamamoto! I'm sick today-" there were a few obviously fake coughs in the background before he continued, "So I won't be coming over today"

"Ah; I'll come over and take care of you" Tsuna said; already knowing his offer would be rejected  
"That's okay; I have homework to do too; so I need to work on that as well"  
"Eh; I have homework too! We can work on it together ne?" Tsuna said, feigning happiness and hope.  
"But I'm also having uh, some friends from baseball over; they don't really-"  
"Aw; that's okay. No problem, I hope you feel better soon!" Tsuna replied before the line went dead; he dropped the phone and started crying.

This had been going on for three weeks now, and he'd only figured it out last week. How careless was he?

"I'm so stupid" he mumbled; curling back up into a ball and hiding his face in his knees as the day passed by.

The next day he awoke to the sunlight pouring in through his bedroom window, how'd he end up in his bedroom?  
"Ohayo, Juudaime!"  
His eyes snapped open and he snapped up; completely on guard for less than a second when he saw who it was  
"Ohayo Gokudera-kun; what are you doing here in my room?"  
"I was visiting; I found you on the couch and figured you'd be more comfortable in bed." Tsuna almost rolled his eyes at his right hand man.

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said in a hushed voice without realizing it  
"Juudaime? Is there something wrong?"  
"No, it's nothing" Tsuna replied automatically; which only helped to raise suspicion.

"Did that baseball idiot do something to you? What happened? Did he cheat on you?!" Tsuna was about to interject before it hit the last problem; it hit the problem dead on. Gokudera seemed to notice when Tsuna flinched when he asked if Yamamoto was cheating.

"He's cheating on you isn't he?" Tsuna wanted to shake his head no but he couldn't manage it; all that happened was his gaze being detached from Gokudera and then reattached at the sight of his hands, which were tightly holding the bed sheet.

"AH! I'll blow him up!" Gokudera announced; heading for the door with dynamite in his hands.  
"Gokudera-kun, don't. I'll find a way to deal with this, okay?" Tsuna asked; putting his shoes on now that he was completely dressed.

"Juudaime" Gokudera mumbled in the background as he watched his boss leave the room, and heard the front door close.

'Tch, I won't let him hurt Juudaime any further"

Tsuna had let his mind take him to any random destination, yet he found himself standing somewhere he didn't want to be he was standing in front of Takeshi's house; right in front of the door.

When he heard footsteps approach; he hid.

'Let's go out later; Takeshi' A girl said happily as she leaned in for a kiss; Tsuna didn't recognize the voice, and if he looked through the window he'd be spotted. He didn't want that.  
"Okay, that sounds fun" Was Takeshi's reply  
"I love you; Takeshi"  
"I love you too'. You're my one and only. Compared to you; no one is important." Takeshi's words pierced right through Tsuna's poor heart.

Tsuna had to stop listening when he was sure two kissed had kissed, it was as if neither had cared for anyone else besides each other….

Though; even though he wanted to cry, he still did his best to come off manly. Instead of sitting there and sobbing; he got up, brushed the dirt off his pants and walked away from the window and rang the door bell with a smile on his face

There were sounds of panic and frequent movement before the door opened to reveal a seemingly sweaty Takeshi.

"Hey, Tsuna!"  
"Hi, Yamamoto; I thought it would be nice to visit since I couldn't come over yesterday… " He lied; well, it was partially the truth.

"Uh; I'm helping my dad with the Sushi today; I promised him!" Takeshi lied, Tsuna already knew what was going on, yet his face said differently; it as oblivious. He'd successfully hidden what he knew.

'If you, Yamamoto; were Pinocchio; I wonder how long your nose would be' Tsuna wanted to say; the lies he spewed were easy to latch on to, his nose would be ever growing like Pinocchio.

"How about tomorrow? I don't have anything to do tomorrow!" Yamamoto announced happily

'What am I to you? Who's your heart really with, her; or me? Monday through Sunday... Am I only a choice to be with when you feel like it?' he thought to himself; his will power was the only thing holding these harsh thoughts back.

"Sure" Tsuna found himself saying, yet thinking differently; 'Let's stop meeting, Yamamoto.'  
"I love you, Tsuna"  
'Don't lie to me…'  
"See you later; Yamamoto" Tsuna replied tiredly; he was getting tired of the lies; the acting, everything. He sped up and ignored the frequent calls coming from his supposed boyfriend. 'I already know about everything, Yamamoto. I don't hate you though; for some reason I still like you, just the way you are. '

Suddenly; he was grabbed and pulled back; "Geez Tsuna; why do you keep running from me? Is something wrong?" Yamamoto asked with Tsuna's wrist in a tightened grip.  
'Leave me alone, I'm going crazy because of this. I'm getting tired of it. Please; stop.  
"Tsuna…"  
"Nothing's wrong! I just remembered I need to be somewhere!" Tsuna lied; waving goodbye and running off. Yamamoto smiled and scratched the back of his head; even though the smile wasn't for Tsuna.

~~  
The next day, Tsuna found himself at school with his head slammed into the desk. Class hadn't even begun yet and he was already tired; tired of seeing that smile that Yamamoto had tried to direct towards him; yet it was concealing something, a hidden gaze. 'Who're you looking at?' Tsuna asked himself every time he looked into those brown eyes.

Each time Tsuna saw those concealing eyes with the hidden gaze; he'd feel a shiver. He was scared, he was becoming afraid of the baseball player; and it wasn't because he was menacing- which he wasn't. It was because of those eyes that held no emotion to him; the stare and feigned happiness that were supposed to be loving…

He didn't want his friends to find out; it would just succeed to tire him out even more. He tries to hide it yet it's too obvious how nervous he feels about his friends finding something out that he had tried to keep a secret.

So; when Yamamoto walked over to him and planted a light kiss on Tuna's cheek; the brunette had finally decided to let everything out. What was the point on continuing the relationship when only one side loved the other?

Tsuna wanted actual love, not a love that was one sided yet surrounded by lies.

"Why, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked harshly; catching the baseball player in surprise, "Why what?"  
"Why are you cheating on me, Yamamoto?" Tsuna finally asked; the baseball player became speechless as he looked at the smaller male in sorrow and what seemed to be a tad of regret.

"I know you're cheating on my Yamamoto" Tsuna said, preventing Yamamoto from declining his words, "It's a girl right? But why?" Tsuna paused again after seeing Yamamoto's blank expression, "We had problems, even if you didn't see them; Tsuna. I did." Yamamoto replied blandly, "This is your fault. If you weren't so oblivious…" Takeshi finished, unknowingly placing the blame on Tsuna when he felt something in his heart break from watching Tsuna's expression

"If it was me causing the problems, then I guess it's too late for that." Tsuna paused for a breath before continuing with his gaze staring dead into Yamamto's, "I don't hold anything against you, I am Dame-Tsuna and you're Yamamoto Takeshi. I'm tired of this; this has caused you trouble hasn't it?" 'I'm the one causing the problems… So I have no right to complain when you put all of the blame on me. Wouldn't it be nice to go back?'

This is such a childish thing; yet at the same time, it's alike.

"You're different, Yamamoto. But can't you return to being the person you previously were?" Yamamoto shook his head; Tsuna let out a small, yet broken smile.  
He made a shaky bow before apologizing, "Sorry" Yamamoto could only look at him with confusion; yet he did nothing as the brunette ran off; obviously hurt; obviously crying.

_I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid  
_His body was shaking and his heart had finally broken now that the support had been taken away.  
_I'm so stupid….  
_The teardrops had disappeared in the rain that had started pouring the moment he left Yamamoto.  
_I am stupid I'm so stupid, stupid  
_The brunette couldn't help but look up and allow the tears to be mixed with the rain; it was fitting wasn't it? Though even though he was suffering; he allowed what was thought to be his stupidity to make things worse.  
_  
_Tsuna could only hope Yamamoto was happy; but the brunette would always miss the baseball player  
He was his one and only  
Things would never be the same again  
_I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid_  
"Sayonara, Yamamoto Takeshi"  
_I'm so stupid... In love...  
_~~~~~~~~~~

**Did you like it? R&R ^^  
Sorry if I got anything wrong on this  
I love Big Bang XD  
Meh; that's it  
The 'Oh No' that was previously there was how the song ended in the short version; GDragon would sing, 'I'm so Stupid, I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid' Then in the back ground T.O.P would say 'Oh No!' before GD continued. So yeah... Sorry for the confusion xD  
_~The Dark Crimson Blood_**


End file.
